WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?
by SURA-JANE
Summary: After getting over the fact that another hunter is working the same job as them, the boys soon realise that the evil they are hunting is actually hunting hunters itself! Can the boys and their new friend stop it? COMPLETE! REVIEWS WELCOMED
1. Chapter 1

**RE-WRITTEN AND WITH A NEW ENDING OHHHHHH**

**..................................................**

The autumn wind blows the brown leaves down a silent road and across the pathway of two metal gates that are chained together with a sign hanging loosely across it reading DO NOT ENTER. As the midnight moon shines brightly it is greeted by that of a flash light being carried by a man in his mid 50's walking down the street, carrying an old black leather holdall. Coming across the gates the man casually pulls out two metal picks and begins to unpick the lock. As the chain falls to the floor, the man pushes open the gates and begins to walk down the driveway towards a four storey abandoned mansion. Letting himself in through the back kitchen door, whose lock was easier to pick then the gates, the man begins to make his way up on to the third floor where he finds an old study, still with a master table and books residing in it. Removing the bag from his shoulder he begins to pull out guns, holy water and a bible onto the table just as he hears something behind him. Spinning around with his gun raised, the man sees nothing and returns back to his bag. Just then laughter fills the room surrounding him in all directions. In retaliation the man begins to throw holy water while quoting a verse from the bible. The man covers his ears as the laughter begins to get louder and louder almost deafening before a bright light fills the room rendering him blind. As the mansion sits in darkness with only one window pulsing out a bright light, the eerie silence that surrounds it is broken by that of a gunshot. As the gun shot echoes through the woods, the light in the window disappears and everything is once again peaceful.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ROAD HOUSE**

As Ellen wipes down the sides of the bar she makes her way over towards Sam and Dean who are reading through a collection of local papers.

"Nothing! It's like the spirits are on a frigging summer break or something." Dean says slamming the paper down.

"You boys still not having any luck?"

"In the past 4 hunts we've gone on 2 turned out to be hoax's, one of them was a poltergeist which took about 5 minutes of holy water and a chapter from the bible to get rid of, and the last one someone else was working on by the time we got there." Dean spits out before taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't suppose you know of any jobs going do you Ellen?" Sam asks as he too gives up on his paper.

"Actually there is one job going around that I know of, but I'm not sure you boys will be interested.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Because none of the other hunters will touch it. In fact nobody around here will have anything to do with it."

"Well have you seen these guys? Some of them look like they should have retired years ago." Dean says with a smirk as Sam nudges him pointing out a group of older hunters sitting behind them who let out a disgruntled cough.

"Why won't anybody touch it?" Sam says as Dean shrugs his shoulders and returns to his beer.

"Because all of the victims so far have ended up dead. Each one was found in the nearby creek with a bullet in their head."

"A ghost with a 45, I like it." Dean smiles.

"Doesn't sound very supernatural." Sam replies almost rolling his eyes at the story.

"It doesn't?"

"No, sounds more like a psychopath on a murder spree. That doesn't explain why no hunter here will touch it. I mean they must have faced worse jobs then this?"

"All of the victims _WERE_ hunters. They went out to work on the same job. You boys know Hal Simmons?"

"The name rings a bell." Dean says he mumbles the name again to himself.

"Well, he was the last victim. Went out three weeks ago to do this job and they found him last week."

"So it's a haunted creek?" Sam says now more interested.

"Nope, that's just where they ended up. Original job starts off in a nearby house." Pulling out a folder from underneath the bar, Ellen passes it to the boys. "I had some extra time on my hands while I was waiting for this place to get its finishing touches, and with Ash no longer around, I thought I could help you boys out like he did. Just in case you were interested of course!"

"Ellen I could kiss you." Dean says as he begins to flip through the folder while Ellen makes her way towards another customer. "What do you think?"

"I don't think it's one of ours Dean. Something just sounds off."

"Well little brother, we have nothing else to do and driver picks the route."

"Ok, but if I'm proved right and your proved wrong, I pick the next job."

"I'm never wrong."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Taking another hand full of French Fries and shoving them into his mouth, Dean looks over towards Sam who is typing away on his laptop.

"You got anything on that house yet?"

"I sure do, there's quite a lot of information about it on the towns website."

"The town's website? Why's that?"

"Because it's seen as a local landmark. It was built over 200 years ago. The Williams family brought the land, built the house and it has been handed down from generation to generation ever since. One of the last occupiers was a David Williams. He passed away twenty years ago leaving the house and a $5 million inheritance to his only child Ben. Ben however died five years later in a car crash, he was twenty seven. Never left a will and there were no other family members as he never married."

"So what's happening with the house?"

"Nothing much. No one wants to buy it so it's just sitting there until someone decides to build a shopping Mall or something on it I guess. A caretaker still lives on the grounds though. He was hired by David Williams some forty years ago."

"A caretaker, for what?"

"I don't know...to keep away looters maybe."

"Or to get rid of the bodies?"

"What?"

"I'm saying there's our man. The spirit kills its victims, the _'shy'_ old caretaker dumps the bodies and in return he gets eternal youth or something."

"Dean, have you seen this guy?" Dean shakes his head as Sam holds up a newspaper clipping of the caretaker. "He's about ninety. I'm guessing he can barely pick up a shovel let alone dump a dead body."

Sitting in a booth a couple of stalls down, a girl wearing a pale blue jumper with the hood up, lifts up her head from her book and looks over at the brothers. Noticing the girl watching them, Dean nods and smiles as she quickly looks back down.

"You found out anything more about the history of the house? Any deaths or supernatural occurrences?

Dean watches as the girl gets up from her booth and makes her way out of the diner.

"Since the house was built only ten people have died inside it."

"Ten? That's not a lot for its age?"

"Tell me about it. All of the people, who did die, died from old age or an illness. No murder, no suspicious circumstances."

"Maybe it's this Ben dude? Could be pissed because he died before he got to enjoy all the money his Dad left him."

"Could be."

"Well let's go check it out?"

Throwing down some money on to the table, Sam quickly packs up his laptop and follows Dean out towards the car.

"I thought we could try to find out where Hal Simmons was staying before he died. He might have left some information behind that would come in handy." Dean says as he pulls out the car keys from his back pocket.

As the brothers round the corner from the diner they notice that the trunk is up on their car. As their eyes begin to focus they see someone rifting through their stuff.

"HEY!!!" Dean shouts.

The dark figure begins to run as Sam follows in hot pursuit. Dean curses as he sees the broken lock on his trunk before grabbing a torch and inspecting its contents.

"I lost them…they were like...lightning!" Sam says slightly out of breath. "Anything missing?

"As far as I can tell…..a couple of rock salt cartridges…..one of my guns…." Dean's voice trails off as his eyes narrow.

"What? What is it?"

"Dad's journal…..it's gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 2……………………………………...**

Pulling up outside the derelict Mansion, Dean and Sam look surprised as they see another car, dirty and slightly banged up, already parked up.

"I swear if someone else is already on this hunt, I don't care who they are I'm gonna beat the crap out of them."

"Dude just chill ok. I know your annoyed about your car but let's just do things one at a time. Once we've checked out the house we'll go back into town and see if anyone saw or knows anything ok? This town is pretty small, I'm betting it's just some local thug."

"Ok, but I can't be held responsible for my actions once I find them." Taking in a deep breath Dean turns his attention back to the dirty car. "Whose car do you reckon this is then?"

"I don't know. Could be the caretakers, one of the other hunters? Maybe its Hal's?"

Picking the lock to the front door, Dean and Sam enter the house and find themselves in the middle of a gigantic entrance hall.

Looking up at the ceiling, Dean whistles in amazement. "Can you imagine the kind of people that used to live here?"

"After the amount of research I've done on the house Dean I already feel like I do."

"I bet they had fancy parties here like you always see on TV."

"Yer and I'm also guessing that they had servants who dressed in black and white uniforms while the chauffeur spent his days in the kitchen polishing their boots." Sam says sarcastically as he smiles.

"Dude, what is your problem?"

"Not everything you see on TV is real Dean? If so then we would hire Jennifer Love Hewitt to talk these spirits into crossing over rather than coming here and hunting them down."

Dean nods in agreement as both brothers continue to shine their flash lights over the walls until they hear a commotion coming from a back room. With their guns and flash lights raised, Dean and Sam make their way towards the back of the house where they find a closed door. Positioning themselves either side of the door, Dean nods towards Sam who turns and kicks open the door finding himself aiming his gun at a young girls face who in return has one pointed at him. All three of them stand in silence as they look at each other up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks surprised.

"Me? Who the hell are you?"

Looking around the room, Sam notices a camp stove on the table heating up a bubbling bowl of liquid. As Sam's eyes reach the girls feet he sees an open bag full of hunting equipment.

"Are you a hunter?"

Yer, just like you two I'm guessing." The girl says as she gives the brothers another glance over before lowering her gun and returning it to the inside of her jeans. "I'm Abi and as nice as it is to meet you, this is my hunt." She says turning back around to face the camp stove.

As Dean and Sam replace their guns they make their way over to the side of the table and begin to admire the selection of ingredients laid out across it. As the girl scraps back a bit of loose hair behind her ear, Sam notices the slight remain of a bruise covering her right eye.

"Rock Salt, holy water, Vampire blood, crows feathers! Looks like someone's cooking themselves up a little protection spell?" Dean says as he picks up a bottle of yellow liquid and inspects it before placing it back down.

"Something like that." Abi spits as she smacks Dean's hand away before he can touch anything else.

"Hang on a minute." Deans says as he looks down at the bag on the floor.

"HEY!"

Sam watches as Dean swipes away Abi's hand as she tries to stop him for going through her bag. Pulling out the contents onto the table, Dean finds his stolen gun, rock salt cartridges and finally their father's journal.

"This is ours" Sam says surprised as Dean waves the journal at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry ok." Abi says as she takes a step back. "My supplies are down and I overheard you two talking in the diner. I knew you were hunters. I only meant to take the rock salt and a gun but when you turned up I panicked and just picked up whatever was near me. When I realised that I had...well that...I was going to give it back I swear."

"The chick from the diner, I thought I recognised you!" Dean says.

"How old are you?" Sam asks

"Nineteen!"

"Nineteen?"

The trio turn as a crashing noise comes from outside the kitchen door.

"Dam it. We're too late." Abi says as she quickly grabs her bag off Dean and begins to pack away the ingredients from the table, before cursing as the jar of vampire's blood crashes on to the floor. Grabbing the half made potion, Abi throws it on to the floor and shoves the camp stove in to the bag while Dean and Sam continue to stand and watch her. Pulling the bag on to her shoulder Abi starts to head for the back door as Dean grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Hey, I don't think so. You need to answer some questions first."

"Are you crazy? I wasn't doing this spell for fun. That spirit has already killed five other hunters we need to get out of here."

"You go, we'll sort this out." Dean says letting go of her arm and pulling out his gun followed by Sam. The trio watch as a bright light starts to shine from underneath the door as it begins to rattle.

"FINE! But I'm taking this with me." Abi says as she grabs the journal off the table and runs out of the back door.

"HEY! Son of a bit…"

Seeing the door almost rattle off its hinges, Dean and Sam race out the back door heading towards their car, where they see Abi in the other car hitting her hands against the steering wheel as it fails to start. As flashing lights start to pulse from each window of the house, Sam open's Abi's door, pulling her out and forcing her into the impala.

"Wait my bags."

Jumping back out of the car, Abi grabs her bag off the front seat and another from the back before jumping back into the Impala where she barely has time to shut her door before Dean speeds off. As the Impala skids out of the driveway and through the iron gates, the flashing lights cease and the house is once again quiet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Looking back into his rear-view mirror, Dean slows the car down to a reasonable speed as Abi runs her hands through her hair before reaching into one of her bags pulling out a tatty old journal which she begins writing in.

"Where is it?" Dean says still staring in to the rear-view mirror at Abi.

Handing over their father's journal, Abi leans back in her seat and continues writing.

"So, who are you?"

"Already told you, the name's Abi. Who are you?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

Dean looks back in the mirror as Abi looks up from her writing.

"Winchester?"

"Yer. How did you know that?"

"Come on guys, all of us know about the _"Winchester_" brothers, and you're Dad. Sorry to hear about him by the way. Anyway by the looks of the local police database and the FBI's files you boys don't exactly like to keep a low profile do you?"

"What are you our fan page?"

"No, I'm just saying that you two might as well set up a joint MySpace account and blog your hunts. Sure would make less work for the feds." Smiling to herself Abi looks back down to her writing.

"So what's your story? I take it you didn't get this job through your school counsellor?"

Putting away her journal Abi slouches back down on the seat and grins at Sam.

"My Mum and Dad are hunters….were hunters."

"Were?"

"Yer, my Mum got sick and died about 2 years ago and my Dad died while on a hunt." Sam looks over at Dean who then turns back to face the road. "Part of the job right? Anyway from what I heard he died while saving someone. To me he's a hero."

"And I guess you just happened to be here tonight on a random hunt right?" Dean says as he catches Abi in the mirror.

"Excuse me?"

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Pulling the car over Dean gets out and opens Abi's door where he pulls her out next to him. Sam barely gets out of the car as Dean pulls out his gun and aims it at Abi.

"What the hell." Abi says as she raises her arms in the air.

"DEAN?"

"Hold on Sammy. I think it's a little too convenient how another hunter just happens to be working the same job as us. Not only that, but a young girl hunting on her own. It wouldn't happen.

"Oh right, I get it. So not only are you a chauvinist arsehole you also think I'm one of them don't you? A demon?"

"Wouldn't be the first time it's took the form of a young girl to draw the wool over our eyes."

"Look I can...." Abi takes a step forward but then reclines as Dean cocks back his gun.

"Dean wait, this is different. I don't think she's lying."

"You're not exactly the best judge of character on this one Sam. Remember Meg?"

"Wait. Ask Ellen, and Jo, and Ash…well ok don't ask Ash cos he's dead, but Ellen and Jo know me. Also ask yourself this, if I really was a demon why haven't I already killed you huh? I had prime position in the back seat of your car."

"I still need more proof?"

"There is another way...Holy water." Sam says.

Abi looks back at Dean and lowers her arms as he lowers his gun.

"Thirsty?"

"Always."

Pulling out a bottle of holy water from the trunk of the car, Sam throws it towards Abi.

"Pre-blessed, just the way I like it."

"Just drink it." Dean snaps.

Abi sighs as she takes a couple of mouth full's from the bottle while Dean re-aims his gun towards her. As she finishes swallowing, Abi opens her mouth to show them that it is empty.

"Happy now?"

Throwing the bottle of water back to Sam, Abi opens up the car door and retrieves her two bags.

"Well, this truly was lovely. But as much as I would love to stay around here and see what psycho boy over there is going to do next, I need to get back to my car." Dean rolls his eyes at Sam as he returns his gun to the back of his jeans. "Cheers for the memorable ride." Abi salutes as she begins to walk off back towards the direction of the mansion.

Throwing the bottle of water towards Dean, Sam jogs off and catches up with Abi.

"Wait…Abi. Dean....Dean can be a bit of an idiot at times. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff we've seen it just….makes it hard sometimes to trust new people you know?"

"No worries, I understand. See you around."

"Wait, at least let us buy you dinner to say sorry. After that we will take you back to your car, I promise."

Dean coughs as Sam ignores him.

"It has been a while since I had a proper meal."

"Did I mention Dean's buying?"

Opening his mouth in shock Dean curses as he gets in to the car.

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 3……………………………………...**

As Abi scans the menu she doesn't notice the silent conversation going on between Sam and Dean opposite her. Pointing his finger to his eye, and then swiping it across his throat, Dean finally points it towards Sam who is interrupted by the waitress before he can retaliate.

"Can I take your order?"

"Yer, I'll have the cheeseburger with fries and a coffee."

"I'll have the same."

"I will have....a green salad and a coke." Abi says biting her lip as Dean gives a smug smile towards Sam. "Followed by the Lumberjack special, medium rare, extra fries and one of your special ice cream fountains for desert."

Dean looks over at Sam in disbelieve as Sam gives a smug smile back.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

"So then Abi, how long have you been hunting? On your own at least?"

"Since my Mum died, my Dad tracked me down about 6 months later."

"Tracked you down?"

"He wasn't around when she died, he was on a hunt. My Dad didn't live with us you see, they were never married. They had this weird friendship, understanding relationship which also meant that they lead their own separate lives. They tried to meet up whenever they could but sometimes it would be months before they got to see each other."

"What happened when your Dad found you?"

"Well after the major lecture I got for leaving, he tried to make me go off to college. I think he was just trying to keep me safe because he knew he couldn't stay around and look after me. But how can you go off and lead a normal life when you know about all this stuff going on around you? Was I supposed to just ignore it, like it was never part of my life?" Dean looks at Sam who ignores his stare. "He stayed with me for a while, did a couple of hunts together. Father and daughter, can't beat a better team than that…..then we went our separate ways. He'd always come back though every couple of months and make sure I was safe. Anyway one day I found out that he had died……..couldn't believe it."

"Your Dad just left you alone?" Dean says now joining in on the conversation.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not like that. My Dad worried so much about me. If he wasn't ringing me everyday then he was showing up unannounced on hunts I was on. He never liked the fact that I went off on my own, and he did say he wouldn't leave but I told him to."

"Why?"

"Because growing up I always knew Dad had other things to do. More important things. If he stopped doing them it would have killed him, and I didn't want that." Abi bits her lip as she looks down and begins to play with the cutlery.

"You got any other family?"

"Here you go folks. Your food is just on its way." Handing them their drinks the waitress smiles and then leaves.

"I have an Aunt in Texas from my mother's side. I go and see her from time to time."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, that's it. Apart from Aunt Tracey it's just me! So then, my turn for 20 questions. What are you guys doing here?"

Sam looks at Dean who gives him the nod to take the lead.

"Ellen gave us the job. Apparently no other hunter was interested. What about you?"

"I was looking through my Mum's journal and found an old newspaper clipping. It's really weird because I've looked through that thing like a hundred times and never noticed it before. Anyway the clipping was dated back to just over two years ago, it's about a local kid who went missing from the town. Apparently after a week they found him dead at the local Creek, he had been shot in the head. Now in the last five years I've found eight locals who have been found dead at the same spot in the same way. I've found no pattern relating them, and the police seem to think its some hobo living in the woods, but I did a little more research and found an urban legend about the Creek dating back to over 200 hundred years ago."

"What kind of legend? We didn't find anything like that when we researched it?" Dean replies.

"You won't find everything you want on the web you know! Anyway, apparently 200 years ago a local African boy was accused of stealing food from a shop in town. Now in those days as you know being a different race was hard enough but being accused of stealing was like being dealt a death sentence. The locals chased the boy into the woods and shot him dead at the creek. Ever since then, sightings of the boy have been seen by the creek side."

"Well what's that got to do with the house?" Dean says, his voice still full of uncertainty about her.

"I don't know I can't figure that bit out. I heard about the other hunters and then Hal so I went to his motel room. I found some information about the house and thought I would check it out."

"Cheeseburger and fries for you, one for you and here's your green salad and Lumberjack special medium rare with extra fries. I'll bring over your Sunday once you're ready." Smiling once again the waitress leaves.

"Maybe we should head back to Hal's motel, see if we can find anything else." Sam says before tackling his burger.

"Cant!" Abi replies through a mouth full of food. "Motel manager cleaned it out when Hal failed to return after a couple of days. It's already been picked up by the dustbin men. I grabbed everything I thought would help but so far I got nothing."

"Well that's just great. Three of us here and none of us can figure out the connection."

"I'm still researching you know." Abi snaps back.

"Yer, so am I." Sam replies as Dean looks at them both before beginning to eat his fries.

"So where are you staying tonight?" Sam asks.

"Back seat of my car wherever I can park it without being disturbed by the cops."

"Well you can't go back to your car tonight. It's too dangerous."

"Well were else can I go?"

"Don't say it." Dean mumbles through the side of his mouth towards Sam.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

Kicking Sam hard in the shins Dean rolls his eyes before looking at Abi and smiling.

"Ok..thanks"

Picking up her coke, Abi gives Dean a big smile and begins to drink.


	4. Chapter 4

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 4……………………………………...**

**NEXT MORNING**

Driving through the open countryside Dean sits in his seat stiffly as he begins to twist his neck from side to side.

"Dude what is wrong with you?" Sam says as he watches him in amazement.

"Well maybe if you spent the night sleeping on that thing they call an arm chair in our motel room, you'd have the same problems as me."

"You lost the bet fair and square Dean so you had to give up your bed to Abi."

"And your bed was COMFY!" Abi sniggers as she leans forward from the backseat. Her once dirty blonde hair now shines brightly as too does her complexion after having the first decent showing in weeks.

Cursing under his breath, Dean gives his neck another twist as he pulls up to the mansion. As the trio enter the courtyard Abi's mouth drops and before Dean can fully stop the car she opens her door and gets out.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" Abi screams as she stands by her car which is now nothing more than a burnt out shell.

"Look at it this way, it wasn't exactly the best car in the world." Dean smiles before Sam smacks him hard across the chest.

"What the hell am I suppose to do now without a car. That was my Mum's car." Picking up a handful of stones Abi begins to through them against the house. "You're gonna pay for this you know."

"Who is she talking to?" Dean asks Sam as they continue to watch Abi throw stone after stone.

"I have no idea."

"Ok then!!!!"

Patting his brother on the back, Dean heads towards the mansion as Sam grabs Abi by the shoulders and begins to drag her along while she continues to curse at the house.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entering the third floor of the mansion the trio walk along the dark oak hallway passing endless doors leading to empty rooms until they come across an old library. Entering the room Dean scans the surroundings while Sam and Abi glance over the dusty shelves reading each title of the remaining books.

"I don't get why they needed so many rooms." Abi says as she blows a sheet of dust off a shelf.

"More rooms equalled more wealth in those days." Sam replies.

"Well I'm guessing these people where pretty wealthy. So have you figured out how the house is connected to the creek yet?"

"No. Have you figured out how the creek is connected to the house?" Dean snaps back.

"Hey man I didn't know about this house till I broke into Hal's motel room."

"You sure you didn't find anything else in Hal's motel room that might be useful?"

"Nope, and to be honest I think he was just as stumped as we are."

"First off there is no we. There is US, me and Sam, and then there is YOU! Ok?"

"Ok dude…whatever!"

As Sam silently shakes his head at the constant bickering he looks down as he steps on something that cracks under his weight. Bending down for a closer look he finds blue coloured glass.

"What you got?"

"Just some glass, looks like from a light bulb."

"Why would they have a blue light bulb?" Abi replies as she takes the piece of glass and holds it up against light from the window.

Standing in the middle of the room Dean scans the four walls once again before looking down at the rug below him.

"Do you notice anything strange about this floor?" Taking back the piece of glass Sam walks over to Dean as Abi watches.

"It's been moved recently." Sam says as he sees the differences in dust patterns on either side of the rug.

As Sam and Dean pull back the rug the trio look down in shock as a huge black stain stares back up at them.

"Is that...blood?" Abi asks.

"Yer, and that's too much blood for someone to survive. What's the betting it's from Hal Simmons. I'll finish checking this room while you two go and check some more out."

After giving Dean an army salute Abi follows Sam out of the room and enters the study opposite them. As Abi begins to check the draws of the table Sam starts to inspect the windows.

"I don't believe it."

"What's wrong?"

"DEAN."

"What?" Dean replies as he jogs into the room.

"Sulphur, on the window ledge...on both of them."

"Sulphur, but that means…"

"That a demon is involved." Sam says cutting Abi off mid sentence as he looks towards Dean.

Pulling out his EMF reader Dean begins to scan the windows and the surrounding area. "This doesn't make any sense. I'm picking up no readings but yet we have sulphur on the windows, evidence of some kind of murder and we witnessed….well whatever that was last night."

"Are you sure that thing is working right?" Abi says walking over to Dean before catching herself as she trips over something from underneath the table. Looking down and picking up a black bag, Abi places it on the table and begins to unload its contents. "Torches, fishing wire, candles. What is all this stuff?"

"It could have belonged to Hal." Sam replies.

"But why would he hide it under the desk. Surely he would have kept it with him."

"It could have belonged to any of the other hunters. Is there no I.D in there?"

As Abi turns the bag upside down another candle falls out followed by a receipt.

"Well whoever this bag belongs to they brought the fishing wire from a store in town about a month ago. Paid by cash."

Before anyone can respond the trio spin round as a dark shadow walks past the doorway and heads down the hall. With their guns raised the trio race to the door and pier round the corner where they see a door to another room two doors down close.

Kicking open the door the trio find themselves in yet another empty room which is totally bare except for a wooden wardrobe that stands in the far corner. As Dean grabs the handle and Sam and Abi stand guard with their guns, he silently counts to three before pulling open the door.

In an instant each hunter fires two shots as the white image falls out of the cupboard and on to Abi where she screams out before falling on to the floor with the object on top of her. As Abi stares up at the skeleton face before her, she shakes its boney body off as Sam helps her up.

"What the hell is that?" Abi says as Sam hands her back her gun.

"It's just a skeleton, like the ones you get in a science class." Dean replies as he bends down and turns the skeleton over on to its back.

As the trio look down at the skeleton, now with four broken ribs and one arm hanging loosely from a thin piece of mesh wire, neither of them notice the room door begin to open.

"Do you think that's our spirit?" Sam says smiling.

"What are you doing here?" The trio jump as Dean aims his gun at an old man who has appeared in the doorway of the room. Standing in dirty overalls the man squints at the trio completely unaware that a gun is aimed right at him. "I said who are you?" The man asks again as Dean quickly tucks his gun in to the back of his jeans.

"Who are you?" Abi shouts back.

Piercing his lips together the man's eyes glance down at the floor where he sees the broken skeleton. "Oh my word, what have you done to Henry?" He says walking over to the skeleton and picking it up, holding the damaged arm carefully in his hand. He's been in the family for generations, just look at him."

"I'm sorry but...who are you?" Abi asks again.

"I'm the caretaker, and you kids have just destroyed a loyal member of this family."

"Sorry about that." Dean says looking back at the others in amusement as the caretaker begins to mumble something to the skeleton. "We're from the local college and we're doing a report about the house."

"You dam kids. I'll tell you like I told the others this house has no secrets or hidden treasure."

"Others?" Sam replies.

"I've had people coming to this house asking questions for years but in the last year it's been like a circus. 5 men have come here, 2 were reporters, one was some historian another a writer and the last one was just _"passing through town"_. All seemed pretty interested in this house. I don't know what rumours are going around but their aint no story here!"

"Do you know what happened to the men?"

"Well they left town. Probably realised I was right and skedaddled!!! Now get out of here before I call the cops. Dam kids!" The man begins to mumble again as he looks back down at the skeleton and shakes his head as one of its ribs falls off completely.

"Do you think that was his Dad or something?" Dean says as the trio leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 5……………………………………...**

Sitting at the motels dining room table Sam takes a break from his laptop and stretches out his arms before rubbing his eyes. As the room comes back into focus he looks over to Abi who is sitting on the bed writing in her journal.

"Why do you always write in that thing?"

"Someone once told me that I should write everything down that I come in contact with and what I do to get rid of it. That way if anything should happen to me, other people will know what to do."

"Good advice. Who taught you that?"

"You're Dad actually." Abi says hesitantly.

"Dad! You knew him?"

"I met him a couple of times. He and my Mum used to discuss hunts whenever their paths crossed."

"Well when did you last see him?" Sam says eagerly as he leans forward in his chair.

"Maybe a month before he died."

"Where?"

"We bumped into each other outside Ellen's one day. Like I said he was a friend of my Mum's so he brought me a drink and we caught up a little."

"Did he say anything?"

"About what?"

Sam stops himself then leans back in his chair. "It doesn't matter."

As Abi bows her head back down to her writing Sam notices her open bag on the floor which is full of clothes. Lying on top of the pile he notices what looks like a photo album.

"What's that?"

"That? That is the only thing I have left of my family. Just a bunch of pictures, newspaper clippings. A whole lifetime of memories coming down to one folder. Don't know what I would do if I ever lost it."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Picking up the folder Abi takes a seat next to Sam who begins to flip through the album. Sam smiles as he sees pictures of Abi ranging from early birthday parties to herself and an older lady cooking in the kitchen.

"Is that your Mum?"

"Yer."

"You look like her."

"You think. People always say I have her eyes but I can never see it. My Mum always said I had my Dad's willpower though. Oh no skip that photo I hate that one of me."

Sam begins to laugh as he comes across a school photo of Abi where she is wearing braces.

"There are no pictures of your Dad in here?"

"Well like I said he was off hunting a lot. There is some of him near the back."

"At least you have pictures. What we didn't lose in the fire we either lost or sold while hunting."

"Is that the fire that killed you Mum?"

"Yer".

"Do you not have any photos of anyone?"

"A couple of me and Dean when we were younger. Only have about 2 pictures of us as a whole family though."

Sam continues to flip through the pictures and newspaper clippings until he comes across a photo of Abi and her Mum standing in front of a log cabin. As Sam looks at the photo which has been torn down one side, he can clearly see that someone is missing from the picture as a hand can be seen on Abi's shoulder.

"Who's missing from this picture?"

"My Dad." Abi says pulling the photo out from the folder. "This photo was taken about three years ago, it was one of my Dad's favourites. He ripped it in half and gave me one piece while he kept the other. Every time we saw each other we would swop halves, it was just something silly we did. I always loved having the half in which my Dad was on. He died carrying it though." Sam smiles as Abi hands him the photo. "You can keep that."

"I can't take this?"

"Sure you can, anyway I've got plenty more."

Abi gives Sam a smile as they continue to flip through the album. Hearing the door unlock they look up to see Dean walk in carrying a bag of food.

"Am I missing something here?"

Abi quickly picks up the folder and puts it back in her bag while Sam places the photo in his jean pocket.

"No, Abi was just showing me some pictures."

"Well during memory lane, did you have any luck in finding a connection between the house and the creek?"

Dean unloads the food handing over a burger and some fries to Abi as she sits back down on the bed.

"Actually we did. The African boy who was killed by the creek for stealing food, he and his mother worked at the house as servants. After his death the mother resigned and she was never seen again."

"That's it?"

"That's all we could find."

"So you thinking that the kid could be attached to something in the house?"

"Could be. What about you? Any luck with that shop about the fishing wire?" Sam asks as Dean hands him a burger before sitting down next to him.

"Well I'll tell you one good thing about small towns, they sure do remember strangers. The guy who runs the shop says he remembers serving a man with a grey beard and big bushy side burns."

"Big bushy side burns. He actually said that?"

"Word for word. Said it looked like the man hadn't been looking after himself lately. Hair was growing all over the place apparently. Anyway he served him some fishing wire, asked what he was up to, the man paid and then left. Never saw him again."

"What did the man tell him he was up to?" Abi asks as she swallows a mouthful of food.

"Told him he was going fishing up at the creek. The store owner knew that was a load of crap though as fishing season doesn't start for another month."

"And has he seen this guy since?"

"Nope, hasn't seen him or his sideburns since."

"So who do you reckon the man was?"

"Well I know it wasn't Hal as he's as bald as an egg, so I phoned Ellen to see if it was one of the other hunters but he doesn't fit anyone's profile."

"Maybe it's another hunter no one's realised is missing yet?"

"Could be."

"So what now?" Grabbing a coke from off the table Abi retreats back to her bed.

"We need to go back to that house. Face this son of a bitch and see what were dealing with face to face. I mean we sure aren't getting anyway sitting here doing research."

"Wait don't you think this is still a little strange?"

"What is?" Dean struggles to say as he takes a big bite out of his burger.

"This whole case. It's just not adding up. Some kid killing hunters because he was shot at a creek 200 years ago for stealing food. And the sulphur! We still haven't figured out how that's involved. For all we know these murders could be committed by some person who is being possessed."

"All the more reason to go back to the house. Anyway I was thinking about the possible Demon and the vengeful spirit and I realised that we need a protection spell." Dean says looking over towards Abi.

"What?" Abi replies as Dean continues to stare at her.

"You know what? You were making a protection spell the night we met right?"

"Yer, so?"

"So, make another one."

"Ok…but one problem, I'm missing an ingredient."

"Which one?"

"Vampire blood."

"Well, we can always check Wal-Mart. You never know, they might have something in the foreign foods isle." Dean says rolling his eyes.

"I can get some! Just let me make a phone call." Grabbing her phone from her jacket, Abi heads outside closing the door behind her. As the door closes Sam hits Dean on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Dude, why you always got to be so harsh with her?"

"I'm not harsh with her, I'm just telling her how it is...What?" Dean snaps as Sam raises his eyebrows at him. "Ok you want the truth. I just don't need another person to look after ok."

"Ok two things. You don't need to look after me, and why do you feel like you need to look after her. She's been on her own for the last two years! I think she can take care of herself."

"I know, I can't explain it I just...just feel like I need to protect her ok."

"Am I intruding on something here? Are there some feelings going around in which I should make myself scarce for a while?"

"Shut up Sam it's not like that. It's just...I don't know. Something about her reminds me of you at that age for some reason. The cocky badass attitude of thinking that you know it all."

"Well I did know it all."

"And that's one of the reasons why you and Dad always argued."

The brothers stop speaking as Abi comes back into the room

"That's it, all sorted. I'm going to meet her tonight at midnight."

"Her?"

"Yes Dean, believe it or not but there are more of us independent women out there."

"Where are you meeting her?" Sam asks as Abi smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 6……………………………………...**

As the cold moon shines down brightly from above, Dean tightens his leather jacket around him as he, Sam and Abi stand silently in the middle of a graveyard.

"Can you tell us why you're meeting your reliable source in the middle of a grave yard at midnight?" Dean asks as he hunches his shoulders up to his ears in an attempt to keep them warm.

"its how she likes to work." Abi replies as she begins to pace up and down while Dean looks at Sam rolling his eyes.

"But a graveyard. Even for us that's weird?" Sam replies siding with Dean.

"It has to be here as this is the only graveyard I could find that has been desecrated."

"Wait a minute" Dean says as his shoulders fall back down. "The only people who have to worry about a graveyard being desecrated are vampires and that's only so that they can enter one." Abi remains silent as she turns back around. "You mean in order to get the vampire's blood you're actually going to ask one for it?"

"Of course. Who did you think I was meeting?"

"Err I don't know maybe someone in the trade, someone who has a supply of it?"

"Someone who has a year-long supply of vampire blood? Well if you know anyone Sam then give me their number because that would save me a hell of a lot of trouble."

"You do know not all vampires are trust worthy right?"

"Of course I do Dean. Don't worry, this one and me go back a long way. I trust her to keep her word"

The trio turn and watch as a car arrives parking up next to the Impala. Three shadow figures get out and begin to make their way over towards Sam, Dean and Abi. As the figures get closer, Dean and Sam are greeted by a very attractive girl with long black hair that goes down the whole length of her back. As the girl walks past, she flashes Dean and Sam a smile before the boys are greeted by two very large henchmen who remain standing in front of them.

"Hello Catherine."

"Abi, always a pleasure."

"I see you brought the Blues Brothers again?"

"And who are YOUR friends?" Catherine asks as she takes a sniff of the air. "Huh, nearly the same scent. That's interesting."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ignore her Dean. Catherine here gets off by trying to intimidate people."

"So how can I help you this evening Abi?"

"I need some more blood."

"More blood? So soon? Well you have been a busy girl. You can have it, same rules apply though."

"Wait, rules? What rules?" Sam asks while one of the men grunts.

"Fine." Abi replies ignoring Sam's question. As Catherine takes off her fitted leather jacket and places it on top of a head stone, Abi turns around and faces the brothers. "Listen, whatever happens do NOT join in!"

"Join in on what?" Before Dean can get a reply he watches as Catherine walks up behind Abi and smacks her across the face as she turns around.

Just as Sam and Dean take a step forward to help, they are held back by the henchmen who hold them in a tight grip keeping their fangs just inches away from their necks.

As Abi stands up, she wipes a spot of blood away from the side of her mouth while Catherine begins to circle her.

"You always did play dirty." Abi says as she takes off her jacket and throws it on to the floor. "If I win I get a pint of your blood."

"And if I win, I get to bite that lovely neck of yours."

"One more thing. You don't touch them. Whatever outcome, they remain out of this."

"Agreed."

As the girls shake hands Abi head butts Catherine and the two begin to fight while Dean and Sam can do nothing but stand back and watch. As Abi makes yet another kick towards Catherine making contact with her chest, Dean and Sam start to admire how much of a good fighter she is. Catherine retaliates just as strong and punches Abi in the face where she falls to the floor. Jumping on top of Abi, Catherine begins to strangle her as Abi, with a burst of energy, manages to flip Catherine up over the top of her head. Jumping back up, Abi looks round but finds Catherine gone.

Circling the surrounding graver stones, Abi continues to look for Catherine who suddenly appears behind her. Catherine grabs hold of Abi's shoulders and throws her across the graveyard where she hits a concrete mausoleum falling motionless on to the floor. With a smug smile across her face, Catherine walks over to Abi and kneels down over her limp body.

"Looks like today's my lucky day." Opening her mouth, Catherine reveals her razor sharp vampire teeth as she moves Abi's hair away exposing her neck. With Catherine's fangs just inches away from her neck, Abi opens her eyes.

"Not today Catherine." Abi smiles before looking down at Catherine's chest where she has a piece of splintered wood pressed against it so hard that blood begins to appear. Blowing Catherine a kiss and raising her eyebrows in triumph, Abi stands up while Catherine wipes at her cut where it instantly heals itself.

"Let them go." Catherine orders to her henchmen who then return back to her side. "You won again Abi?"

"What can I say, maybe next time?"

As Catherine begins to whisper to her henchmen, Abi walks back over to the boys where instantly Dean grabs her by the shoulders and starts to inspect the bleeding cuts and bruises on her face and neck.

"Sam, can you take care of it?" Abi asks as she nods him towards Catherine's direction.

"Sure."

"Be careful. She knows how to manipulate people…especially men."

"I'm alright Dean." Abi says as Dean takes another look at her face.

"Who taught you to fight like that?"

"A few people." Abi says, wincing in pain as she puts her jacket back on.

As Catherine's henchmen take a step back, she rolls up her sleeve and holds out her arm to Sam. Licking her lips Catherine smiles as Sam makes a deep cut across her right forearm and places a bottle underneath it catching the dripping blood.

"It's not fair you know. You get to have your fun in cutting me, when do I get my fun in cutting you?" Catherine whispers in Sam's ear as she moves to make eye contact with him. As if in a trance Sam begins to move his head closer towards Catherine as she remains staring in to his eyes. With Sam's face just inches away from Catherine's she starts to reveal her fangs.

"SAM?" Dean shouts as Sam shakes his head back to normality and pulls his face away from Catherine's. "Are you done?

Tightening up the lid on the bottle Sam walks back over towards Dean as Catherine looks at the wound on her arm which heals itself leaving no trace of a deep cut.

"Don't feel bad Catherine. It's not like we haven't been here before."

"Watch your back Abi, one day the tables will turn. I'll be seeing you and your _"friends"_ soon enough."

The trio watch as Catherine and her henchmen walk back to their car and drive away.

"Haven't been here before? Exactly how many times have you been here before?" Dean asks.

"A few".

"A few? Have you ever lost?" Sam asks sounding surprised.

"I'm still here aren't I? Oww." Abi again winches with pain as she starts to laugh.

"Come on, let's get you back to the motel and clean you up."


	7. Chapter 7

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 7……………………………………...**

**NEXT MORNING BACK AT THE MANSION**

Standing by the window keeping lookout, Dean looks back towards Abi who is listening to her IPod while adding ingredients to a black bubbling potion that is on the kitchen table.

"I'm still not sure about this Dean?" Sam says as he walks up next to him.

"It will be ok Sammy. The caretaker is gone for the day and won't be back till later tonight. Bingo and Dancing down at the community centre. Now if that isn't enough excitement for an old gezza like him then I don't know what is."

Dean looks back out of the window laughing to himself as Sam takes a look back at Abi.

"Dean I wasn't talking about the caretaker. I was talking about this, going into a hunt without fully knowing what we are dealing with. It's not like us."

"You're right it's not, but we have no other choice Sam. Look we check this house out watching our backs at all times. We have guns, rock salt and holy water to defend ourselves with until we know exactly what we are dealing with. Everything will be fine." Dean notices Sam's face turn from unimpressed to worry. "What's this really about?"

"What if it's a demon? Are we prepared for that?"

"We are always prepared for that! What is taking so long with this potion anyway? Abi? Abi?" Dean shouts as Abi continues to silently move her lips to the lyrics on her IPod. "Why has she got that thing on anyway?"

"She says it relaxes her."

Walking over to Abi, Dean pats her on the shoulder.

"What?" Pulling off her headphones Abi turns off the IPod and chucks it back into her bag.

"Are we done? You've been working on that thing like forever."

"Well I'm sorry. I guess the witches that made this potion 800 years ago had a little more time on their hands then we do. Anyway seeing as you asked."

Pulling out three pieces of black string from the potion Abi holds them in the air where a different colour crystal dangles from each one.

"What's that?"

Handing over a pink crystal to Dean a black one to Sam, Abi ties a white one around her neck.

"That's the thing that's going to save your ass. Keep it on your body and you'll be protected."

"Pink!! I don't think so, come on Sam swop." Dean says holding out his crystal to Sam who quickly ties his around his neck.

"You can't swop them Dean. Each one is made specifically for each person."

"What exactly are we protected from again?" Sam asks quickly changing the subject.

"Well…err basically a spirit cannot use any of its energy against you. It's defenceless if you like. For the next couple of hours no spirit can harm you as long as you have that."

"Couple of hours? I thought this thing was everlasting?" Dean says still holding his crystal out in front of him.

"If this potion was everlasting it would kind of make our job a little easier don't you think?"

"What about Demons?"

"Ahh, that I'm afraid is a no go area."

"What?"

"The witches that created this spell worked alongside Demons. They didn't need any protection from them."

"How come we've never heard of this kind of protection potion before?" Sam asks.

"Because it is a sacred spell handed down from one of the most powerful witches of her generation. Only her direct blood line knows of the spell and how to use it. Also this potion only works in the week leading up to the day of a leap year."

"That being this week."

"Exactly."

"So if this spell was handed down the blood line of some witch how come you know of it?" Dean asks tying the necklace around his neck and tucking it into his shirt.

"I won it in a game of poker. Seems the latest direct blood link has herself a little gambling problem." Abi says walking over towards Dean where she pulls the necklace back out from under his shirt. "This needs to be seen in order for it to work. Come on lets go, we haven't got long."

Abi walks out of the room as Sam smiles towards Dean's crystal.

"Why does mine have to be pink?"

"Come on Dean, it kind of goes with your eyes!" Sam laughs as he walks out of the room.

"But pink!" Dean grumbles, before slowly catching up with the others.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As the trio enter the grand entrance hall of the mansion they look around the room which still shows the outlines of gigantic portraits that once graced it's walls. White sheets cover a couple of tables sat in the corner while cardboard boxes litter the floor containing photos and old antique figurines.

"Let's start sorting through some of this stuff." Dean says bending down to the nearest cardboard box. "See if we kind find something that kid might be attached to for him to keep coming back here."

"So Abi?" Sam says as he bends down and starts to rummage through a cardboard box of photos. "You never told us how your Mum and Dad got into hunting?"

Dean looks at Sam then back to his box of goodies while Abi pauses for a second before answering.

"My Mum was on her honeymoon with her first husband when something attacked them on the beach. Apparently the romantic moonlight stroll didn't quite turn out how she imagined it. It was some disgruntled spirit who hated couples in love apparently. Anyway my Mum's husband died in the attack but she managed to escape. Of course the authorities thought she was delusional from the _"attack_" of what they say was a mugging gone wrong, but my Mum knew differently. After that she read up on a few things, got talking to people. Wasn't long before she was on the road and hunting spirits full time."

"That sounds familiar." Dean mutters.

"Did she go back for the spirit that killed her husband?"

"First hunt she ever did."

"What about your Dad? What was his name again?"

"My Dad…well his story is a bit similar. Listen I could sit here all day and talk about my family but truth is we need to search this entire house before our time runs out." Pushing her box of old photos away Abi heads towards the staircase.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Dean says standing up.

"To the third floor."

"Why?"

"Cos three is my lucky number."

"We need to check down here first."

"Look Dean, we don't have much time and there's no point in all three of us searching the same ground. I'm going to the third floor, I'll shout if I find anything."

Before Dean can argue any more, Abi disappears up the staircase.

"What?" Dean says as Sam walks over towards him smiling.

"Nothing, just never knew it would be a teenage girl to actually win an argument against you." Patting Dean on the shoulder Sam walks past him and begins to walk up the stairs.

"And where are you going?"

"To the second floor, she does have a point Dean."

As Sam too disappears up the spiral staircase, Dean looks around the entrance hall and at all the adjoining doors that surround it.

"Hey how come I get left with the biggest area to search?" Dean shouts then curses as he gets no response.


	8. Chapter 8

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 8……………………………………...**

With his EMF reader held out in front of him, Dean slowly pushes open a door and finds himself inside a child's playroom still containing some moth eaten toys. An old rocking horse stands in the corner while a Porcelain Doll sits at a miniature table surrounded by chipped cups as if it was having a tea party. As Dean walks around the room he moves the EMF reader over a baby carriage, before making his way towards the rocking horse completely unaware of the doll that is now following him with her eyes. Just as Dean turns to leave the room he looks back as the rocking horse begins to swing back and forth. Watching the horse in amazement Dean doesn't notice the carriage begin to roll towards him.

"Owww." Dean groans jumping to the side as the carriage crashes against his shin. "What the hell?"

In an instant the carriage begins moves off, circling the room getting faster and faster as too does the rocking horse. The doll now begins to join in the fun as her head starts to spin round while her arms move up and down as if out of control. Watching the toys closely, Dean begins to walk backwards towards the door before standing still as the toys suddenly stop moving. With one swift snap of her neck, the doll faces Dean and begins to fill the room with laughter while the carriage stands before him, moving very slowly backwards and forwards as if it was a bull ready to charge for the matador. With his eyes switching from the doll to the buggy, Dean reaches out for the door handle behind him where he quickly opens the door and rushes out just as the carriage charges straight for him. As the door closes, Dean takes a step back as he hears the carriage crash against it from the other side. Breathing out a sigh of relief Dean looks down at his EMF reader where he switches it off before placing it back inside his jacket pocket.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entering a wooden laced room which is surrounded by shelves of books on each wall, Sam begins to scan the floor noticing six stand holes drilled in it where a once proud billiard table would have stood. Glancing over the books Sam picks up an old copy of Moby Dick and begins to read it unaware of a shadow figure which passes behind him. Smiling to himself, Sam puts the book back and turns around only to quickly duck for cover as something white heads straight for him. As Sam stands up the white object aims for him again this time causing Sam to dive on the floor where his gun falls out from the back of his jeans. Looking back over his shoulder Sam tries to see the object that has just missed his head by inches, only to discover it is the same skeleton he shot the day before. Floating around the room the skeleton swoops down again causing Sam to cover his head with his hands as he feels the skeletons bony feet scrap themselves over the top of them. As the skeleton floats back up towards the ceiling Sam jumps to his feet and reaches for his gun only to realise it is missing. Spotting his gun, Sam takes a step back as the skeleton swops down on him again forcing him further and further away. Looking around the room, Sam spies a snooker cue resting against a wall and instantly begins to swing it towards the skeleton as if it was a baseball bat. As the skeleton dives down towards Sam he swings the cue hitting it twice. With one arm and leg missing, the skeleton flies into a corner cupboard causing the door to slam shut behind it. Picking up his gun Sam makes his way over to the cupboard where he flings open the door with his gun raised only to find it completely empty. Patting down each side wall of the cupboard and finding them solid as rock, Sam quickly leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abi appears bored as she enters the same room she did last night in which she, Dean and Sam found the abandoned bag. Humming to herself Abi heads towards the windows but then stops as she notices the same bag sitting on the table with all of its items back inside it and is clasp firmly done up.

"I emptied this...didn't I?"

Abi says to herself as she once again undoes the bag and empties the same contents back out on to the table before looking on confused as she finds something else inside. Pulling out a new box of 100 watt blue bulbs, Abi begins to examine them as she hears footsteps coming from the room above. Picking up the torch Abi runs out of the room and heads towards the stairs which lead to the attic.


	9. Chapter 9

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 9……………………………………...**

Holding her rock salt filled gun in one hand and the torch in the other, Abi begins to search the attic. Making her way past an old bed frame and some children's bikes, Abi spies an old piece of curtain blowing against the breeze coming from a gap in the tiled roof above. Walking towards the blowing curtain Abi stops as a man's hand catches her eye hiding in the darkness behind it. Shining her torch along the floorboards, Abi gasps as it lights up a man's foot then his leg, stomach and chest until finally she is shining the torch directly at an old man's face. The man stands still with no emotion as his long black matted hair covers most of his face.

"Come on you son of a bitch."

Abi whispers as she cocks back her gun. The pale looking man takes a step back as Abi follows with a step forward ignoring the creaking floorboards underneath her. Keeping her attention and aim on the man Abi watches as he slowly moves out his left arm towards a piece of rope hanging down in front of him. As the man smiles he pulls on the rope causing the floor boards to give way underneath Abi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the dust begins to settle, only the sound of coughing can be heard from Abi as she hangs on to the edge of the floorboards while the rest of her body hangs down below it. Looking down to the room below, Abi spies her gun and then her torch which is now broken into two parts. With a burst of energy, Abi pulls herself back up on to her forearms. Smiling to herself Abi looks back down at her swinging legs before turning back and finding herself staring at a pair of dirty black boots. Looking up Abi sees the pale face of the man staring down at her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Racing up the stairs Dean catches himself as he runs into Sam nearly knocking him over.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yer what was it?"

Looking up and down the hallway Dean turns back to Sam.

"Where's Abi?"

Before Sam can answer the brothers begin to hear the faint call of help coming from Abi up above. In an instant the brother's race up the stairs to the third floor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Still resting on her forearms, Abi calls out for Sam and Dean once more as the man raises his right leg and places it on top of her head. The man still smiles as he starts to push Abi down causing her to recoil back until she is holding on to the edge of the floorboards again with just her hands. As Abi begins to beg the man to stop she hears the faint sound of Dean and Sam calling out for her. With his leg still raised the man holds it up above her hands.

"No……please."

With his neck bent to one side, the man's smile drops before he stomps down on Abi's hands causing her to let go of the floorboards and crash down through the floor off the room below, and then land motionless in the next room down on the second floor.

Stopping midway on the stairs Dean and Sam turn and run back down on hearing Abi's screams. Kicking open each door on the second floor, Sam calls out for Dean as he finds Abi spread eagled, cut and bruised laying in the middle of yet another deserted room. Checking for a pulse, Sam nods to Dean who looks up at the hole and sees the pale face of a man looking down towards them before disappearing out of sight.

"He's up there."

"Abi, Abi can you hear me?" Sam says as he carefully holds her head in his hands.

"Sam?" Abi mumbles as she begins to open her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"The attic, he was...the attic."

"Is anything broken?"

"My ankle….I think it's…it's broken."

As Sam helps Abi move back and lean against a wall, Dean removes her trainer and begins to inspect her swollen foot.

"I can't tell if it's broken or not but either way it's not looking good. Come on we need to get you out of here." Dean says as he and Sam take position either side of Abi to lift her up.

"No, you're wasting time, just go and finish the job." Abi says as she weakly knocks away their hands.

"We're not leaving you."

"You have to! Just leave me with a gun." The brothers pause as they look towards one another. "GIVE ME A GUN AND GO! You're letting him get away." Abi yells as a piece of broken floorboard falls into the room from the hole in the ceiling.

Checking his spare gun is fully loaded Dean hands it over to Abi. "It's only got two rounds of Rock Salt, that's all."

"Abi..."

"JUST GO!"

The trio look up as the sound of laughter begins to fill the room above. Giving Abi one last look the brothers run off and begin to climb back up the stairs towards the attic. Moving herself upright Abi bites down on her bottom lip as the pain in her foot shoots up her leg.


	10. Chapter 10

…………………………………………**CHAPTER 10……………………………………...**

Kicking open the attic door, Dean and Sam enter with their guns raised only to find nothing but old furniture and clothes.

"Abi are you ok?" Dean shouts down through the hole in the floor as he sees her feet.

Leaning against the wall Abi drifts in and out of consciousness before jumping at the sound of Deans voice. "I'm fine." Abi yells before placing her head back against the wall and closing her eyes as unconsciousness starts to set in again.

"There's nothing here. What's the EMF saying?"

"The things broken, it didn't pick up anything earlier, but there's something is in this room I can feel it." Dean spits.

"We should get back down to Abi, get her to a hospital." Sam says as he watches Dean snap off his protection necklace and throw it on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"We obviously don't need it Sam. I think Abi laying down there is enough proof of that."

As Dean takes another look around the room Sam snaps off his necklace and places it in his pocket. Daylight outside now turns to dark as the only light in the attic comes from the boy's torches. As Dean knocks over a box of old clothes Sam notices a red light flashing from behind one of the wood panelling's of the far wall. Walking over towards the wall, Sam begins to tap his fist along it until he hears a hollow sound.

"Now's not the time to do some remodelling Sam."

"There's something behind here."

Handing Sam his torch, Dean pulls out his knife and places it in a crack of the wood panelling. With one forceful pry of his knife, Dean takes a step back as the wooden wall in front of him now opens up as a door. Putting back his knife and taking back his torch, Dean opens the door fully to reveal a secret room in which an old table stands covered by a dirty grey sheet. Pulling off the sheet the brothers stand amazed as they uncover 5 blank TV monitors. Flicking on the power switch, the brothers watch as each TV screen shows a different room in the house, changing every few seconds to another room.

"That's the room on the first floor I was just in." Dean says as he points to the third TV screen where the porcelain doll sits at her table, and the child's baby carriage lies on its side next to the door.

"And that's they room I was in." Sam replies pointing to another TV monitor showing the billiard room.

"That one looks familiar." Dean nods as the room that contains the abandoned bag flashes up.

"Dean, what is going on?"

As the fourth TV screen changes the brothers see Abi leaning against the wall in the room of the second floor. With the gun resting on her lap, the brothers can clearly see she is unconscious.

"What's this?"

Pulling the grey sheet completely off the table, Dean uncovers a keyboard and joystick. As Sam presses a green switch the keyboard lights up just as the fifth TV screen flicks over to show up a list of room names. Moving the joystick down, Sam selects the billiard room and the TV screen flicks over to show the empty room.

"Now what?" Asks Dean.

As Sam moves the joystick forward the brother's watch in amazement as a skeleton comes flying out of the cupboard. Moving the joystick again, this time in all directions, the brothers watch as the skeleton moves following Sam's exact movements.

"Select the room I was in."

After pressing a few buttons, the list of room names reappears. Selecting the nursery, Sam moves the joystick yet again and watches as the dolls head begins to spin round. As a red button begins to flash on the key board, Sam presses it and then smiles as the rocking horse begins to move.

"It was all a hoax?"

"Let's see what else we can do?" Dean says nudging Sam out of the way and taking control of the joystick.

"Are you kidding me? Dean, someone has gone to all this trouble for a reason. We need to get Abi and get out of here now."

Realising Sam is right, Dean lets go of the joystick and stands up almost disappointed.

"Dean!" Sam says as he points to the first TV screen which shows the room containing the abandoned bag. As the room stands in silence a shadow figure walks past the door and down the hallway.

"Abi?"

Racing to the attic door, the brothers are too late as it slams shut in front of them locking them in.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hearing the sound of someone walking into the room, Abi slowly opens her eyes where in a cloudy haze of focus she sees a figure standing in the doorway.

"Dean? I…I think I do need to get out of here."

Rubbing her eyes Abi looks back at the figure then holds up her gun as she sees it is neither Dean nor Sam. Shuffling her body along the wall in an attempt to get away, the tall man casually walks towards her shutting the door behind him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

With another shoulder barge to the door Sam steps back and begins to rub his arm as Dean takes the lead. Before Dean begins his run up he pauses as the sound of a gunshot goes off from downstairs.

"ABI?"

Sam again kicks at the door as Dean runs to the edge of the hole where he can no longer see Abi's feet. Slamming his fists against the floor Dean sits himself along the edge of the hole and prepares to jump.

"Dean no!" Sam says pulling him back. "We're lucky Abi managed to survive it, it's a 2 floor fall."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abi watches as smoke starts to drift off the man's stomach and into the air. Standing up tall, the man smiles at Abi before knocking the gun out of her hand and grabbing her by the wrists.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Come on, come on."

Dean says as he looks at the TV screens waiting for them to bring up the room in which Abi is in. Running back to the door Sam kicks over a stack of paintings causing them to fall over and revealing a rusty axe behind them. As the third TV screen flashes up the right room, Dean sees Abi now being held up by a very tall dark man.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Please..."

Throwing Abi back down on to the floor the man takes a step back and pulls out a gun as Abi tries to shuffle herself back away from him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Abi screams as the man checks that the gun is loaded. "No...Please no."

Covering her head with her hands, Abi lets out one more scream as the man pulls back on the trigger.

"HEY!!!!!"

Turning around, the man comes face to face with Sam and Dean and their guns. Firing two shots each, Sam and Dean hit the man in the chest and watch as he stumbles backwards before falling to the floor.

With her hands still over her head Abi screams out as Sam runs over towards her.

"Abi...Abi it's me...it's Sam."

Upon hearing Sam's voice Abi stops screaming and throws her arms around his neck where she sobs into his shoulder.

"NO!" Abi screams out as Dean begins to walk over towards the mystery man. "I shot him before but it didn't work. I don't think he's..." Abi cuts off mid sentence as her eyes fall down upon the man behind Dean. Following her eyes Dean looks back and curses as the mystery man stands up before them.

"Son of a bitch."

Staggering a little on his feet, the man starts to walk towards Abi holding out his gun towards her. As Sam covers Abi with his arms, Dean fires a shot at the man's leg. Stumbling a little the man continues to walk forwards ignoring Dean's warnings and keeping his focus on Abi. Firing another shot which hits the man in the shoulder, Dean curses as the man still walks forwards. Firing one more shot at the other shoulder the man stops and looks at Dean. With no emotion on his face the man turns back to Abi and raises his gun once more. As Abi screams out, while still in Sam's protective hold, they both jump as Dean fires one last shot hitting the man directly in the forehead.

Dropping his gun, the man continues to look at Abi as he falls down to his knees before finally collapsing on to his chest dead.

Kicking the gun out of the man's hand and turning him over, Dean rips open the man's shirt to uncover a bullet proof vest. Moving the man's hair out of his face Dean notices a rip like tare along his cheek bone. Sam watches on in amazement as Dean pulls off the pale man's face before holding it up to reveal it was nothing more than a carefully designed mask and wig.

With help from Sam, Abi hobbles over to Dean where the trio look down at the man.

"Do you know him?" Dean asks.

"No." Abi replies taking another look at the man on the floor. His grey bushy side burns showing along with his grey hair.

Pulling off her necklace Abi throws it down on top of the man's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

…………………………………………**CHAPTER 11……………………………………...**

**NEXT MORNING AT THE MOTEL**

Dean quickly stands up from the motel table and pulls out another chair as Abi enters the room on crutches closely followed by Sam.

"How's the ankle?"

"Well the good news is that it isn't broken." Abi sighs as she sits down in the chair Dean pulled out for her. "It's just badly sprained. Apparently it will take a couple of weeks to heal."

"And everything went ok at the hospital?"

"It did, until we had to make a quick exit when they questioned her insurance card."

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't look like a 50 year old woman. I guess next time I'll be more careful who's card I steal. What about you? What happened after we left last night?"

"Well I had a closer look around the house. Our guy had the whole thing rigged up. Sound systems in the walls, hidden rooms in cupboards, CCTV cameras, fishing wire attached to things to make them move or fly. I also found some more blue light bulbs that match that piece of glass you found, looks like he set up his own little light show. He even rigged up the kitchen, you should have seen the mess in their once I left. I guess you could say I got a bit carried away." Dean says smiling as Sam takes a seat next to Abi.

"What about the sulphur?"

"Found loads of the stuff hidden in the attic. He placed it around the windows himself to give the illusion that a demon had been there. Looks like he was doing everything he could think of to lure the right hunter on to the job."

"What's the story about the caretaker? How come he never knew what was going on?"

"Sleeping pills! When the caretaker did his nightly rounds of checking over the house it seems our mystery man would break into his house and pop a few of those babies in to his waiting cup of whisky."

"So what's happening with him and the house now?" Abi asks.

"I made an anonymous call to the cops, they should be dealing it."

"So this guy sets up an abandoned house to look like its haunted, goes to a load of trouble to rig up cameras and traps and then lures in hunters with fake myths and stories?" Sam asks dumbfounded.

"And also kills innocent town people in the process just to seal the deal." Dean nods.

"Wait a minute, the myth about the young boy killed by the creek was all fake?"

"Oh no that really happened, but there's nothing haunting that creek or the house for that matter. Our guy just took a story and posted a few tales on the internet to make it all seem real."

"No wonder we couldn't figure out a connection, there never was one to begin with."

"So do we know who he is yet?" Abi asks.

"Actually I do. Does the name Jack Murphy ring any bells to you?"

Looking at Sam and then back to Dean, Abi shakes her head.

"Jack Murphy? We know a Jack Murphy, he helped Dad out once on a job a few years back didn't he?" Sam replies.

"That's the one."

"The person who is responsible for all of this is a hunter?" Sam says surprised. "What turns a man like that to start hunting other hunters?"

"I've never heard of him, are you sure you've got the right guy?" Abi says adjusting her leg out in front of her.

"I found Jack's ID along with some other stuff scattered around the house. I gave Ellen a call and she filled me in on a few things. It seems that Jack was reported MIA about six years ago along with his brother Chris."

"What happened to them?"

"No one knows for sure. Jack and Chris went off on a hunt and then two weeks later Chris was found with his neck broken but Jack was never seen again. People just assumed that whatever they were hunting got the better of them."

"So where does killing the other hunters come in to all of this?"

"The last time Ellen saw Jack and Chris was one week before they disappeared. They arrived at the bar late one night and hardly anyone was around except for a few hunters who were playing a game of poker. Jack and Chris explained the job they were going on and asked the others for backup. No one helped them. The hunters that Jack killed in that house were the same hunters that refused to help him and his brother all those years ago."

"So in revenge for his brother's death, Jack tracks down the hunters, lures them on a fake hunt and then kills them?" Abi asks shaking her head.

"Seeing as he was a hunter himself Jack knew what they would be looking for in order to take the job. Innocent people getting killed, urban legends…."

"Sulphur on the window ledge?" Sam says interrupting.

"He lured you here as well Abi."

"What?"

"You found this hunt after finding a newspaper clipping in your Mum's journal right? You said yourself that you have looked through that thing a hundred times and never seen it before. I'm guessing Jack tracked you down and planted it there just like he did with the others."

"But I wasn't at the bar that night when he came in, hell I've never even heard of him. Why make more hunters come here if he had already killed the original hunters that let him down?"

"Well technically Sam and I aren't supposed to be here, that's why he never touched us. Also he had only killed five hunters, there was six there that night at the Roadhouse. The sixth one...well she was your Mum."

"My Mum?"

"He knew your Mum was dead but I guess he saw the next best thing standing in front of him, her daughter. Some people will do anything to get revenge even if it's not on the person they are after."

"But my Mum wouldn't do that, she wouldn't turn someone away who needed help."

"She turned them down for you. The job was too dangerous and you were only thirteen years old. She couldn't risk a hunt like that, not when she was the only person you had around."

"So he would have killed my mother if he had the chance?"

"Looks that way."

"Then that son of a bitch deserved everything he got."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**LATER THAT DAY**

Watching from the motel doorway Abi adjusts her crutches as Sam and Dean load up their car.

"So where you off to now?" Sam says as he walks back over towards Abi.

"I think up to Texas to go see my Aunt. She's always saying that she doesn't see me much, plus that way I can rest my ankle till its better."

"You're going to keep on hunting?"

"Sure am. Might even bump into you boys again one day. Bye Sam." Abi smiles as she leans one of her crutches against the door and gives him a hug.

"Just be careful out there ok, and call if you ever need….well if you every need anything." Dean replies as he holds out his hand for a hand shake.

"I will." Holding on to Dean's hand Abi pulls him forward and wraps her arm around him.

Smiling and slightly blushing Dean walks back to the car with Sam and gets in

"If we ever see you in Ellen's bar, the first round's on you." Dean shouts out of the window before waving as he drives off.

Looking back in his wing mirror, Sam watches Abi standing in the doorway before she finally disappears into the distance.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asks as Sam turns in his chair to look out of the rear window.

"Do you think we should leave her?" Sam replies as he turns back around.

"What else can we do?"

"Bring her along with us?"

Dean pauses for a minute as if contemplating the idea.

"And have her play some chick music in here, I don't think so."

Dean reaches for one of his Metallica tapes as Sam gives a slight smile and looks back at the wing mirror where he sees only an empty stretch of road behind him.

"She'll be fine Sam, I'm sure of it."


	12. Chapter 12

…………………………………………**CHAPTER 12……………………………………...**

**ELLENS BAR**

"You boys look like you could do with a drink?" Ellen asks as Dean and Sam enter and take a seat at the bar.

"You could say that again?"

"Where's Abi? Is she not with you?" Ellen replies as she hands over two beers.

"No she's off to stay with her Aunt until her ankle heals."

"That's a shame, would have been good to see her."

"She certainly knows her stuff." Dean smirks taking a sip of his drink.

"Course she does, she learnt from the best. Her Mum would have passed on a few tricks that even you boys could have picked up."

"You knew her Mum well then?"

"Kim hell yer. She passed away about two years ago from cancer. I'm surprised you boys haven't heard of her. She and your Dad were pretty good friends."

"I never heard Dad mention her." Sam says as Dean nods in agreement. "What about Abi's father?

"She mentioned him to you?"

"She spoke about him yer. Never told us his name though. Would we know him?

"I have no idea, never met the guy."

"What? How come?"

"Kim never told anyone who Abi's father was, except for Abi. A few rumours were flying about but nothing was ever set in stone. She told me once that it was important for Abi's Dad to remain…well secret."

"Secret? Why's that?"

"Never said, but for Kim to keep something like that a secret for so long it must have been for a good reason."

"Well if that hasn't got Jerry Springer written all over it I don't know what has. I'll be back in a minute." Dean says as he heads off towards the bathroom.

"When was the last time you saw Abi?"

"About a month before your Dad died. They bumped into each other here one day and they sat over there at that table talking for hours. Your Dad saw a lot of Kim in Abi. I think he missed his talks with her."

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know. But knowing your Dad he was probably just checking that she was ok. Don't forget Sam she's still quite young, far too young to be out hunting on her own."

"Yer I know."

"It is a shame she didn't come back with you. It would have been good to see her and finally give her that dam letter.

"Letter? What letter?"

Going to the back of the bar, Ellen pulls out a tatty envelope from behind one of the whisky bottles.

"That night Abi and your Dad were here talking I found this on the bar." Ellen passes Sam the envelope where he can see Abi's name written upon it in capitals. "Abi and your Dad had already left and the number I had for her was no longer in use. I've been hanging on to that waiting for her to come back here one day. Lucky for her though I kept that at home so the fire didn't destroy it. I brought it here thinking she would come back with you guys."

"Do you know who it's from?"

"No idea, although the temptation to open it and look had crossed my mind from time to time. Why don't you hold on to that? I'm guessing you'll probably see her again before I do." Ellen excuses herself as the phone begins to ring.

Holding the envelope in his hands Sam begins to tap it against the side of the bar as he looks around the room to make sure no one is looking. Placing the envelope under the bar, Sam coughs as he rips open the seal and gives a smile back to Ellen who turns back around and continues to talk on the phone.

Sam's eyes widen as he pulls out half of a torn photo. Reaching for his wallet, Sam removes the torn photo Abi gave him and places the two pieces together.

"Man I should not have had that last burger. I told you the meat tasted funny." Dean grumbles as he sits back down at the bar and begins to drink his beer as Sam remains looking at the two pieces of paper in front of him. "Sam?"

"I think I just found out who Abi's father is."

"What? How?"

Handing over the two pieces of photo, Sam waits as Dean looks up just as surprised as he was.

**END!!**


End file.
